1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to ammunition for toy-weapons.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
There is proposed in my Italian Patent Specification No. 992191 filed July 10, 1973 under serial no. 9544 A/73 and in equivalent Patent Specifications filed in Great Britain and U.S.A., ammunition for toy-weapons, comprising an injection moulded thermoplastics support having seats for explosive charges. A thermoplastics cover is injection moulded onto the support to close and seal the seats. In the zone of each seat, the cover is of reduced thickness to enable it to yield under the internal pressure of the explosive gases.
The single cover enclosed all of the seats with the result that the ammunition is not of traditional appearance.